


Super Penguino

by CodenameJD



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Oblivio - Freeform, Oblivio is the gift that keeps on giving, Spoilers, naturally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameJD/pseuds/CodenameJD
Summary: Adrien invites Marinette over to play Super Penguino.





	Super Penguino

The question Adrien posed to Marinette the day after the class trip to Montparnasse Tower was anything but as innocent as his sweet, simple smile as he asked it.

“So have you ever played Super Penguino, Marinette?”

The class had just been let out for lunch, and they, along with Alya and Nino, were walking out to the front of the school. With Marinette arriving as late as ever that morning, it was the first chance they’d really had to have much of a conversation that day.

“Say did you what!?” Marinette squeaked. She stopped dead in her tracks, and after taking an extra step forward, the others all turned to face her.

“Super Penguino, you know. The game that these two were caught playing when they sneaked off yesterday,” Adrien said, jerking his thumb towards Alya and Nino. They both blushed and looked away, grinning mischievously. After a moment they met each other’s eyes, and those grins only broadened. “I was just wondering, almost everyone else said they play it all the time… so, have you ever played it?”

Marinette was certain she was about to fall down dead, or at least burst into flames. Alya and Nino were not helping by standing out of Adrien’s line of sight and sniggering at her.

She took a deep steadying breath.

“Well… it’s like Alya said yesterday. You have to… to find the right partner, you know? And I guess I’m… still waiting for mine…” she said, trailing off. She looked down as she finished speaking. She was not prepared to give away her true feelings, not like that, not so casually and suddenly - but she couldn’t dream of misleading Adrien.

“Then how about you and I try some time?” Adrien asked, as casually as if he wanted to compare class notes.

Nino beamed at Adrien with a fatherly pride. Alya looked straight at Marinette, silently screaming and flailing her arms. Both of them went completely unnoticed by Adrien, more oblivious to them now than they’d made anyone in their combined villain form.

Somehow, their absurd reactions helped Marinette to stay grounded in the moment, and prevent herself from completely losing her mind on the spot.

“You… want… Super Penguino… you and me!?” was as much as she could coherently force out.

“Sure, why not? Everyone else has all partnered up. I had a lot of fun with you when we played Mecha Strike, and we made great partners back then,” Adrien said. Marinette recalled fondly that time she got to spend alone with Adrien. Then he delivered the fatal finishing blow: “I can’t imagine anyone I’d rather play with.”

Marinette felt her face become a paradox; she knew her cheeks had to be ablaze in that moment, but she simultaneously felt all of the blood drain from her body. She could only pray that this, somehow, balanced out enough that Adrien didn’t notice.

Alya and Nino waited with bated breath for Marinette to answer. It took long enough that Alya began to worry that she’d have to step in and answer on Marinette's behalf.

“I would love to!” Marinette finally declared. Adrien’s smile broadened, while Alya and Nino hugged each other in delight behind him.

“Great! I have a photoshoot after school, but how about you come over to mine later this evening. I can guarantee we'll have some privacy. After all, we don’t want to get interrupted by your parents again this time, right?”

The wink that Adrien delivered following this was enough to finish Marinette off.

“YES PLEASE!” she near enough screamed, but Adrien, calm and collected as always, laughed it off.

“Great! I’ve gotta head off for now. See you guys this afternoon!” he said, jogging out of the school entrance with a quick wave back to the group.

“Alya, could you be a dear and please catch me?” Marinette asked as she began to fall forwards, her body as stiff as a board.

Alya dashed forwards in time to prevent Marinette from crashing into the ground, and with Nino’s help got her back onto two feet.

“Oh hey guys,” Marinette said, somewhat deliriously. “I just had the craziest dream!”

Alya shook her head. “Guess again, girl.”

Marinette's eyes dilated. “Wait… did that… really happen?”

“Sure did. Adrien totally asked you to ‘play Super Penguino’ with him later!” Nino chuckled.

“And… just so I know exactly where I stand, you guys have never even really played that game, have you?” Marinette moaned.

Marinette wished they wouldn’t grin so broadly as they shook their heads. The high five, in particular, she thought could have been restrained.

“I think I’ve seen the twins playing it,” Alya said.

“I’m not really sure what it even is. Is it just a random Mario ripoff?” Nino asked.

Marinette groaned. “I’m doomed.”

“What are you talking about!? Did you hear him, girl!? He wants to  _ play Super Penguino _ . He doesn’t want to get interrupted! He knows you’d make good partners!  _ There’s no one else he’d rather play with _ !” Alya squealed, grabbing Marinette’s arms and shaking her.

“So - what - do - I - do - here!?” she stammered out as she swayed.

Nino placed a firm hand on Marinette’s shoulder and drew her attention. “Marinette. I swear, if you don’t go to Adrien’s house tonight and  _ rock his freaking world _ , then I will!”

“And I’ll film it,” Alya said.

Marinette sighed. Saying no more about it, she headed off to get her lunch.

 

* * *

 

At the end of the school day, Adrien made sure to let Marinette know the time by which he was confident he would be home. She managed to give him a nod in acknowledgement before dashing off.

The sun was starting to set before Marinette finally arrived at the Agreste mansion. She was wearing a dress she had designed and redesigned fourteen times since she had first met Adrien, designed explicitly for their first date. Marinette wasn’t exactly sure that that was what this was, but she had several other backups if it fell through.

“Ah, yes, Miss Dupain-Cheng,” said Nathalie over the intercom after the camera that had appeared when Marinette buzzed pointed her way. “Adrien is expecting you, and your visitation has been approved. I’ll alert him to your arrival immediately. Please make your way up to the front door.”

Adrien was already opening the door and beaming at her as she approached. Marinette noticed that he was wearing his normal day-to-day clothes, just as he’d worn at school that day.

A million thoughts raced through Marinette’s mind. Had she overdressed? Would he think she was weird dressing up for something so casual? Would he turn her away? Would he even notice?

“Hey Marinette! You look amazing! Did you design that yourself?” he asked fondly. Marinette blushed as he looked her up and down.

“Uh, yeah, actually, I did,” she said.

“I can tell, your work is awesome. And here I am, son of a fashion designer wearing the same thing again and again - they wanted this for the shoot,” he explained, alleviating most of Marinette’s concerns. “And don’t get me wrong, I like it, but surely we could do with a little more variety?”

Marinette laughed, and with the ice broken she found herself able to relax significantly to enjoy the conversation as Adrien lead her upstairs.

“Can I get you a drink or anything?” he asked, and Marinette requested juice. “No problem. I’ll be back, just make yourself at home.”

Adrien left, and Marinette looked around. She suddenly felt like she was being tested. Her eyes fell on Adrien’s bed, made up to perfect neatness. There was no way that was what he meant… right? She opted to settle down onto one of the sofas looking out of Adrien’s enormous windows.

When Adrien returned he seemed happy to find Marinette where she was, and she relaxed. Again, they fell into an easy banter, as always just happy to enjoy the other’s company.

Eventually, Adrien broached the subject. “So, shall we… give this a try?”

Marinette nodded. “I’m a little nervous.”

“Me too. It’s my first time…” Adrien said, looking down at the floor and chuckling. He looked up when Marinette placed a hand on his.

“I’ll be gentle,” she giggled.

“Well, why don’t you… take the lead,” he said, smiling.

Marinette swallowed, and shifted in her seat to better lean towards him. She was trusted that he would bend down a little as he moved towards her. She closed her eyes, puckered her lips…

“Uh… Marinette… are we… gonna play?”

Marinette’s eyes snapped open to see Adrien holding up a tablet with Super Penguino loaded up, and her name set as Player One.

Her life flashed before her eyes as her cheeks turned crimson. Her incredulity was strong enough, however, to overpower her embarrassment. “Wait, you… seriously!? After all that, you’re telling me you thought Super Penguino really means that game!?”

“Does it not?” Adrien mumbled. Marinette gaped at him. “But… but… Alya and Nino were playing…”

“Adrien, they got into trouble for sneaking off to hide and got caught doing something age inappropriate that they wanted everyone to forget,” Marinette said. She held her hands up as if to say that should have explained everything. It was Adrien’s turn to blush, and his voice became progressively shakier.

“I thought… what about what everyone else said? Ivan and Myléne?”

“They’ve been a couple since the day you joined our class, Adrien!”

“...Rose and Juleka? Rose liked the prince guy, right?”

“She’s bi, Adrien,” Marinette said flatly.

“Chloé and Sabrina!?”

“Why else do you think Sabrina puts up with Chloé?”

“I can’t believe this…” Adrien said, slumping down in his seat to release his tension. “Everyone knows this?”

“Even Miss Bustier knew what everyone was talking about, Adrien,” Marinette said. Seeing him so flustered and shellshocked worked wonders to keep herself calm on his behalf. She patted his hand.

“Alya said yesterday you had to find the perfect partner… I just thought we were great partners playing Mecha Strike…”

“And who says they can’t imagine wanting to partner with anyone else for giant battling robots?” Marinette asked flatly.

Adrien finally looked her back in the eye at that, and the pair fell into fits of laughter.

 

* * *

 

The following morning, Alya and Nino arrived at school to find Marinette already sat at her desk, sketching out new designs. She didn’t look up when they entered, nor did she answer their questions about what happened with Adrien, or why she was beaming so radiantly.

The rest of the class soon filed in, and Adrien was amongst them. Marinette looked up at the sound of his voice, and her smile impossibly grew even larger, a smile which Adrien returned in earnest.

“Okay, Adrien, spill the beans, what happened last night? Did you and Marinette… you know…  _ play Super Penguino _ ?” Alya asked, enunciating each of those three magic words with utter precision.

“Oh, well, you know, not really,” Adrien said, and Alya and Nino’s faces both fell. “After all, we were too busy making out all night!”

Neither Marinette’s grin, nor her composure, were in slightest shaken as Alya and Nino began to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> This episode is just sublime for so many reasons. It's given us so much! More than any single episode has EVER given before! I love it. I love these dorky idiots. And I can't believe they got crap past the radar to confirm Julerose. Chlobrina is whatever but still.
> 
> I just need to devour every fic this episode inspires. Hope you've enjoyed this little thing.


End file.
